


Stoney End

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Stoney End, Texas is a good town for hiding, keeping secrets, and a chance at a second lease on life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

The hard cock pushing into his ass felt good. Good enough to make him forget who it was and why. His face buried in the pillow muffled deep-throated moans. His nails tore holes in the worn sheets. He braced his knees and pushed back. A hand reached under his hip and stroked his cock. His head pulled up by his hair. Rough beard scratched his cheek. Hot breath panted in his ear, drowning out his own. Hot cum filled his ass. Softening cock pulled out of his ass. A too-hard playful slap on his ass bought him back to reality.  
  
Jensen lay on his stomach. The sheet under him wet with cum. As he heard the shower start, he leaned over and turned the air conditioner up. The old cranky machine rattled like it was about to die. He knew the feeling. He rolled over on his back and wiped his cock with the bedspread. May as well add his cum to the rest of the stains. He reached for the warm beer on the bedside table and took a drink.  
  
The bathroom door opened and Jeff stepped out with a towel around his waist. He picked up his clothes of the chair and went back to the bathroom to dress. Jeff always did that and it always struck Jensen as funny. They would fuck with Jeff’s cock in his mouth and ass, and afterwards, Jeff always turned modest. Maybe if he showed some modesty, he wouldn’t feel like the white trash he really was.  
  
Jeff came out of the bathroom dressed and walked over the bed. “I can’t meet you next Thursday. My wife’s nephew is coming to town for a visit.” He pulled out his money clip and put some money on the bedside table. “Will you need more?” Jeff never handed the money to Jensen. That was….tacky.  
  
Jensen shook his head no.  
  
With a little smile that meant nothing, Jeff left. Jensen lay on the bed slowly finishing his warm beer.  
  
At one time Jensen was something in Stoney End, Texas. He was the popular high school baseball player that could fill the bleachers with cheering crowds. He had a full ride to the University of Texas. On graduation night, after too many beers and blowjobs, he crashed the new car his parents had given him that afternoon. His arm was shattered and his shoulder so broken it had to be put back together with pins. UT found another ball player and he found a job working at Morgan’s Restaurant as a cook for twenty cents above minimum wage. Whenever any of his old high school friends came home, they always come in to eat and watch Jensen sweat in the kitchen. It only took a couple of years for the humiliation to stop.  
  
One night as he and the owner, Jeff Morgan, were closing the Restaurant, Jensen found himself bent over the prep table as Jeff fingered him open. The understanding was they would meet every Thursday at a hotel on highway 92 and no one was to know that fine upstanding business and married man, Jeff Morgan, was gay. Jensen agreed. Jeff started giving Jensen extra money because it made him feel more secure that Jensen would keep his secret. He could have saved himself the effort because Jensen had been hiding who he was for decades.  
  
Jensen threw the empty bottle in the trash, got dressed and left. He had the morning shift at the restaurant.  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“Katie! Come on, order’s up.” Jensen said to the young blonde waitress who was chatting with another one. Since he wasn’t meeting Jeff, Jensen decided to work an extra shift at the restaurant. Chad wanted the night off to take his girl somewhere and Jensen said he would work for him. Now he regretted it. He was tired and cranky because his shoulder was killing him.  
  
Morgan’s Restaurant was started in the late 1940’s after Dean Morgan returned from WWII. The décor was hard wood with the walls covered in family and town photos. The restaurant passed from Dean to his son Richard who passed it to his son Jeff. Morgan’s had a faithful cliental in spite of fancier restaurants within driving distance. It was laid out in a horseshoe with the kitchen partial visible on one side and, being in a small town, if an order wasn’t right, the patron didn’t think twice about walking up to the kitchen pickup area and complaining.  
  
Jensen was about to yell at Katie again when the front door open and in walked Jeff with his wife, Samantha, their two boys and a tall guy. ‘That must be the nephew,’ Jensen thought. Jeff was showing off the place and talking to Jim, the night manager, and patrons. Katie finally got busy and picked up her order.  
  
“This is the kitchen.” Jeff said as he led the tall guy into the back. “Everyone this is my nephew, Jared.” Pointing around the kitchen, “Sterling, Gabe, Tom and Jensen’s the one cooking.”  
  
Jensen turned from the grill and looked. Jared was nodding and saying hello. When he got to Jensen an expression passed over his face. Jensen was suddenly aware of the way he looked compared to Jared’s Ralph Lauren shirt and pressed khakis with creases so sharp Jensen could cut his wrists them. Every hair on Jared’s head was combed and in place. Jensen was wearing a Morgan’s Restaurant t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, jeans, a greasy apron, and covered in sweat and stale food smells. ‘Fuck you,’ Jensen thought as Jared looked at him. “Good to meet you,” he smiled at Jared.  
  
Before Jared to say anything Jeff was pulling him out of the kitchen, still talking. Jensen flipped the burgers on the grill.  
  
Jared sat down at the table with Jeff, Samantha and the boys. He couldn’t believe Jensen was working in the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder at Jensen putting orders in the pickup area. “What?” Someone had said something to him.  
  
“How long are you planning on staying?” Samantha asked.  
  
Jared smiled, “For a couple of weeks if that’s alright? I just need a break from Dallas.”  
  
“Of course. It’s been so long since we’ve seen you.”  
Katie came over to take their order. She smiled at Jared and coyly tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
When they got home, Jared said good night and went up to the guest room. Stoney End was as far away from Dallas as he could get and still be in Texas. He was hiding and knew he was hiding, not visiting relatives he hadn’t seen in years. He sat down on the bed and rubbed his face with his hands. They probably already knew from the family grapevine, so they wouldn’t have to ask questions. It was really nice of them to let him stay, he told himself.  
  
Jared took the boys swimming down at the lake. He sat through little league baseball practices and games and worked in the garden with Samantha. At night they went to the movies or stayed at home watching tv or playing board games. After awhile Jared needed some time alone. The next time Samantha took the boys to their games, he walked into town. It was so much bigger than he remembered. People said hello even though he doubted they knew who he was. Soon he found himself in front of Morgan’s Restaurant and went in.  
  
The only waitress he saw was an older heavyset woman with short grey hair and glasses. There were a handful of people left over from the lunch crowd. He didn’t see Jeff anywhere.  
  
“Sit anywhere, honey,” the waitress said as she passed him carrying an armload of plates.  
  
Jared sat at the bar that faced the open kitchen and found a menu.  
  
“Know what you want?”  
  
He looked up to see Jensen leaning on the pickup area of the kitchen. “ I hear the cheeseburgers are good.”  
  
“Fries?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Jensen pointed at the waitress. “Tell Mitzi what you want to drink and she’ll get it for you.” He turned to the grill.  
  
Mitzi took an order out of the pickup area. “What do you like to drink?”  
  
“A coke, please.” Jared smiled at her.  
  
“Hey Mitzi, where is my food?” A man sitting at a table said in an irritated voice. “I have to get back to work.”  
  
Jensen stepped to the pickup area. “It’s almost ready Herb.”  
  
“It should be done by now.” Herb snapped at Jensen.  
  
“You want your lunch or you want to me to throw you out of here,” Jensen snapped back.  
  
“Watch your tone, boy, or I’ll talk to Jeff.”  
  
“Jeff will be back at 4:00 if you want to wait for him.”  
  
Herb looked at Jared who was listening to the exchange, barely able to keep from smiling. He huffed and went back to reading the paper.  
  
Mitzi walked over and put Jared’s coke on the bar. She turned to Jensen and said in a low voice, “Don’t talk to him that way. Now he won’t give me a tip.”  
  
Jensen handed her Herb’s plate. “Herb will be happy to give you a tip,” loud enough for Herb to hear. Mitzi gave him a look that said stop and took the plate.  
  
Jensen finished making Jared’s cheeseburger, walked out of the kitchen and put it in front of him. “Is Mitzi the only waitress?” Jared asked.  
  
“Most of the waitresses are high school kids and school’s not out yet,” as Jensen placed silverware wrapped in a napkin and ketchup beside Jared’s plate. “We have help breakfast through lunch and then it’s just her and me from two to four. You need anything else?”  
  
“No, I’m good.” Jared was getting an idea.  
  
That night after dinner Jared asked to speak to Jeff. “I was at the restaurant for lunch and I noticed that you could use some help.”  
  
Jeff smiled, “School will be out soon and then we’ll have enough help.”  
  
“Well, I was thinking that I could work some shifts like I did that summer I stayed with you and Aunt Samantha.”  
  
“Why?” Jeff looked at him like he had lost his mind. “I can’t pay you what you’ve use to making and besides someone like ….”  
  
“Frankly, I feel all of you are trying to keep me entertained and .…I can be a waiter and I’ll work for tips.”  
  
“I could use the help on days. Okay, if that’s what you want to do.” Jeff said chuckling.  
  
The next morning Jared rode in with Jeff. He changed into the red shirt that all the wait staff wore. Jeff told Mitzi to train Jared. Jensen and Tom looked at each other like what the hell.  
  
By the end of the day, Jared was glad he had worn his comfortable Keen shoes and could finally remember what the soup of the day was.  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: A/N: Everything I know about baseball I learned from the movies.  


* * *

Jensen turned on the grill and fryers as he listened to Jared and Mitzi. They were getting the restaurant ready to open for the day.  
  
Mitzi poured the coffee grounds in to the filter, “I went on the Internet the last time I was at the library and honey, those shoes are too expensive.”  
  
“Your feet hurt so much because you’re not wearing the correct shoes.” Jared was putting the clean silverware in a divider tray. “I know Keen shoes are expensive, but it’s worth the money. If you have the right shoes, then stress is off your back and knees as well.” He walked to Mitzi, “We have Monday off. Let’s go to the mall in Paradise City and see what we can find.”  
  
“Well, you help me find a good pair of reasonable price,” emphasis on the reasonable, “shoes, I’ll buy us lunch at the Roy’s Pizza.”  
  
“It’s a deal.” Jared smiled at her.  
  
“Some people might think I’m a cougar.” Mitzi nudge him with her elbow, smiling,  
She heard a laugh from the kitchen. “You have something to say, Freckle Face?”  
  
Jensen wiped the smile off his face, “No ma’am.”  
  
As Mitzi turn to set up tables, she winked at Jared. When her back was turned, Jared and Jensen smiled at each other.  
  
Texas in the summer meant storms. Thunder, lightening, run-for-cover storms. The only folks that came in were those caught in the downpours. By 1:30 the restaurant was empty. Jeff made everyone burgers for lunch. Tom, part time cook and dishwasher, and Cass, part time waitress, came to work when the restaurant opened for breakfast.  
  
Jared looked the long whiteish pink scar on the side of Jensen’s forearm as he reached for the mustard. ‘Nice work,’ he thought. He watched as Jensen squirted mustard on his burger and talked and laughed with his co-workers. This was a much different Jensen from many summers ago.  
  
*****

 

One more day of school then it was SUMMER VACATION! Skinny-all-arms-and-legs-trips-over-his-own-feet fourteen-year-old Jared had a cool summer planned and he was anxious to get it started. He had a season pass to Six Flags Over Texas. His best buddy Jordan’s family had a sweet trailer they took a two-week vacation in every summer, and this year Jordan invited him to come along. They were going to the Grand Canyon and fishing and stay at campgrounds. He and Jordan were going to be two rambling guys.  
  
The best part was he was finally going somewhere outside of Texas. Jared’s parents, Gerald and Sherri, owned a small tax accounting business. They had two employees, Patty, the receptionist, and Eric, another accountant. The problem with having parents who owned a small business is they rarely took more than a weekend off.  
  
Jared balanced on the chair’s back legs. He was sitting in the small break room watching a tiny black and white tv that somehow found it’s way there. Sherri had arranged a baby shower for Patty that night at the office. Jared preferred to be at home instead of watching Patty open dumb baby presents, but his mom said there would be cake and ice cream. He LOVED LOVED cake and ice cream. He’ll just pretend it’s an end of school party.  
  
The yelling startled him so much, he almost tipped over on his ass. Jared ran out of the break room and down the hall. His mom was yelling.  
  
“HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? I GAVE YOU A JOB WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD!” Sherri screamed at Patty, who coward behind Gerald. “AND TO THANK ME YOU FUCK MY HUSBAND?”  
  
“Sherri, this is not the place to do this. Jared will hear you.” Gerald was trying to be calm, but his face was red with anger.  
  
“I WILL NOT CALM DOWN YOU BASTARD!” Sherri pointed at Patty, busting into tears, “You had to get that whore pregnant?” Gerald laid his hand on Sherri’s arm and she slapped it off. “Don’t you come home EVER AGAIN.”  
  
Sherri turned to leave and saw Jared standing in the doorway in shock. His eyes went to his father. Sherri grabbed Jared’s hand and pulled him out to the car. Jared held Sherri as she cried like someone had beaten her. He couldn’t believe that his father would cheat on his mother.  
  
The next day he told Jordan what happened and that he wouldn’t be going on vacation with him. His mother needed him to stay with her. Two days later Sherri told him he was going to spend the summer in Stoney End with Aunt Samantha and Uncle Jeff. Boredom died of boredom in Stoney End and he hadn’t seen Aunt Samantha in the two years since she married Uncle Jeff.  
  
“Things are going to be ugly between your father and me, and, well, I don’t want you to see it.”  
  
“Mom. I don’t want to go. Let me stay here. Please!”  
  
“No, you’re going. Jared it won’t be that bad.”  
  
Samantha and Jeff didn’t have children and didn’t know what to do with a moody teen boy whose parents were getting a divorce. Jeff had just taken over Morgan’s and decided to make Jared a bus boy for four hours a day. Jared would earn some money and it would be less time they had to entertain him.  
  
Jared was putting dishes in the dishwasher when he heard them. The whole state of Texas heard them. He looked out the kitchen window and saw a group of high school kids sit at a table. The boys wore Rockies baseball caps and uniforms with names and numbers on their backs. The girls were dressed in shorts and halter-tops. They noisily pulled chairs out and sat down. Their talking and laughter echoed off the hard wood walls. Jared finished filling the dishwasher and took his tub out to clean more tables.  
  
“Hey you! Bus boy!” Snapping of fingers.  
  
Jared turned around and saw green eyes surround by freckles.  
  
“You have any mustard?”  
  
He nodded, rooted to the spot.  
  
“Sometime today!”  
  
Jared heard laughter as he walked to the self where the condiments were kept. His cheeks burned with embarrassment and anger. He picked up a bottle of mustard and as he walked back to the table, he noticed the name on the back of the boy’s shirt. Jared sat the bottle down next to Ackles 14, who opened the bottle, squirted mustard on his burger, shut the bottle all the while talking to his friends. Jared went back to cleaning tables, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Ackles 14.  
  
A couple of days later Jared heard that Rockies were playing a game. Aunt Samantha offered to drive him anywhere he wanted to go, but he liked taking the bus. It made him feel independent and grownup. He was surprised at the crowd for a high school baseball game. He bought a hot dog, which was surprisingly good, and coke, then found a place to sit. Once in awhile a customer from the restaurant would see him and wave hello.  
  
The opposing team, Waco Prairie Dogs or something, was introduced to polite applause. The hometown Rockies received more enthusiastic applause. But when Jensen Ackles was introduced, the place went nuts. Jensen ran out onto the field, waving at the crowd with his cap. He stopped and kissed a woman on the cheek and shook hands with a man. ‘Must be his parents.’ Jared thought.  
  
At the pitcher’s mound, Jensen stood rod straight. Ball clutched in his hand and mitt. Unblinking look of steel….and then the pitch. When Jensen batted and ran the bases, he moved with the grace of an athlete.  
  
It was Rockies 13 and Prairie Dogs 13. Rockies had a player on first base and a player on second. Jensen was up at bat. He dug his feet in. Crack of the bat as Jensen hit the ball far into left field. The two players started running. Jensen ran to first base. The left fielder had to run to get the ball. Jensen ran to second base. The crowd was on it’s feet. “JEN-SEN JEN-SEN”. He ran to third base as the fielder threw the ball to third. Jensen made it to third base just before the Prairie Dog caught the ball. Jensen smiled a shit-eating grin at him. The Prairie Dog turned to throw the ball to the pitcher. The second the ball left his hand, Jensen took off running and slid home. The Rockies won the game. The crowd cheered. The other players picked Jensen up over their heads.  
  
Jared waited until the crowd thinned out before going down and offering his congratulations. He walked up to Jensen and held out his hand, “Great game.” Great game? Could he be more lame?  
  
“Thank you,” Jensen said as he shook Jared’s hand, then he turned around to talk to some girls.  
  
Jared walked down to the bus stop. As he stepped on the bus, the driver asked, “How was the game.”  
  
“Rockies 26, Prairie Dogs 23,” as he dropped his change into the collector.  
  
“I didn’t expect less,” the driver laughed.  
  
Jared became obsessed with Jensen. He went to every game he could and watched in awe. When Jensen came into the restaurant, he tried to hang out close to his table. There was something about Jensen, his self-confidence, the way people gravitate to him, that made Jared want to be near him.  
  
Then his mother called. It was time to come home. “It’s two weeks until school starts and you need new clothes.”  
  
“Can I stay for one more week? Please.”  
  
“Jared, what is wrong with you? In June I had to drag you kicking and screaming to the bus, and now you don’t want to come home.”  
  
As the bus went pass the baseball field, Jared watched the team practice until they were out of sight.*****  
  
Jared walked out Morgan’s back door. The storms didn’t cool the air, just make it more humid. He felt he was covered in a wool blanket. Looking up at the sky, he wondered if the storms were over.  
  
Jensen walked out, “See you tomorrow.”  
  
“Hey, you want to go and get a beer?” Jared asked.  
  
“Sounds good, man, but I have dinner with my mom every Thursday. Maybe another time.”  
  
Remembering the woman Jensen kissed at the game years ago, “No problem. Another time.”  
  
Jensen went home and took a shower. Jeff liked his sex clean. He grabbed a beer on his way out. Jeff didn’t want anyone to see him go into the Hwy 92 motel’s office so Jensen always got the key and then called Jeff to tell him the room number and left the door unlocked.  
  
He sat down on the end of the bed to drink his beer while he waited. He would always ask himself why was he doing this. Jeff wouldn’t even let kiss him. It was just fucking.  
  
Jeff walked in, closed and locked the door. He stood between Jensen’s legs. Jensen looked up at Jeff, saw the want in his eyes and knew now why he came to this broken down motel every week. Because it was the only time he felt worth anything.  
  
Jensen pulled Jeff’s cock out of his jeans and stroked it to hardness before taking it in his mouth.  



	4. Chapter 4

Jared put the dirty dishes in the pan by the dishwasher. Now days the wait staff had to bus tables as well as serve the food. A bus boy or girl would have been helpful. Morgan’s was always busy on Saturdays, but people were waiting when they opened for breakfast and it never let up. Jeff was doing double duty. Once he had the kitchen caught up, he took plates to the tables and then back into the kitchen. All Jared wanted to do was go home, take a shower and go to bed. He hadn’t worked this hard in years.  
  
Jensen finished the order he was making and turned the kitchen over to Chad. As he walked pass Jared, “Feel up for a beer?”  
  
Suddenly Jared wasn’t all that tired. “I could use one. Want to meet in an hour at Phil’s?”  
  
“I have a better idea. Meet me at the lake in an hour?” Jensen smiled and left by the back door.  
  
Katie asked Jared what he was smiling about as they cashed out. Jared hurried home to shower before heading down to the lake.  
  
Jensen was leaning against his car when Jared arrived. They walked through the makeshift parking lot, down a leaf covered path in the woods to a clearing by the lake. Children could be heard at the other end of the lake, but no one else was around. They sat on the ground and Jensen pulled a six-pack out of a bag and handed one to Jared. The beer was ice cold and just what both of them needed. As sun was setting, a golden light settled over the lake.  
  
“What’s your story Padalecki?”  
  
Jared tried to avoid talking about why he was in Stoney End. “Not much of a story, I’m afraid.”  
  
Jensen took a drink. “You show up in town looking like you stepped out of GQ, driving a nice set of wheels and before I know it, you’re working as a waiter at Morgan’s.” Jensen looked at him like don’t bullshit a bullshitter.  
  
Jared heard the Administer’s voice in his head, ‘The board thinks it would be a good time for you to take a sabbatical’. Everyone knew sabbatical was a nice way of saying until we decide to fire your ass. “I needed a break from some things in Dallas and decide to visit Aunt Samantha and her family for awhile.”  
  
“Did you get your girlfriend pregnant?” Jensen chuckled.  
  
‘Just tell me where you’re going. Don’t shut me out.’ She begged with tears rolling down her cheeks. “No pregnant girlfriend.” Jared smiled at Jensen.  
  
“Sorry man. Didn’t mean to pry.” He had secrets of his own.  
  
Jared shrugged as he took a drink of beer. He looked over at Jensen, who was looking at him with…. He didn’t think. He leaned in and kissed Jensen on the lips. It took a few seconds to realize Jensen was kissing him back. Slow, deep wet kisses. Their tongues caressed against each other. Jared’s thumb gently rubbed Jensen’s jaw line.  
  
Jared felt his cock harden and pressed Jensen down on the ground. When Jensen turned away, Jared realized what he was doing and sat up, shifting around to relieve the pressure on his hard cock. He was so embarrassed that he wished the ground would open and swallow him.  
  
Jensen sat up. This made him nervous. Jared wasn’t some guy he picked up; he was his boss and weekly fuck’s nephew. And he wanted Jared bad. “There’s a motel on Hwy 92 we can go to and fuck.”  
  
“I don’t like that word. It’s ugly.” Jared said softy. He knew Jensen was better than a one-night stand at some skank motel. Knew it since he was fourteen. Jensen stood and picked up the bag with the beer. ‘Say something you idiot.’ Jared thought. “I know where we can go.”  
  
A few minutes later, Jensen sat in his car as Jared went into the Holiday Inn’s office. When Jared came out and got into his car, Jensen followed him around the back of the building. Before he got out of his car, he found the lube in the center console. They walked up the outside steps and Jared opened the door and let Jensen walk in first. The room smelled as clean as it looked.  
  
Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him against his chest. His hand moved under Jensen’s t-shirt and rubbed across his stomach, up to his nipples. Jensen bent his head to the side as Jared kissed up his neck, reached around Jared’s hips to squeeze his firm ass cheeks. Jared smiled against Jensen’s skin when he heard a soft sigh.  
  
Stepping back, Jared pulled Jensen’s t-shirt over his head and then pulled his shirt off, dropping it on the ground beside Jensen’s. He turned Jensen around and kissed him. The warmth of Jensen’s skin against his chest, under his hands as he rubbed Jensen’s back. His hips thrust his cock against Jensen’s cock.  
  
Jensen started moving them to the bed. He sat down on the end and pulled Jared between his legs and opened his jeans. As he pulled the jeans and boxers down, Jensen looked up. He saw desire in Jared’s eyes. And something else. His first thought was to leave, and then Jared caressed the back of his fingers down the side of Jensen’s face. Jensen closed his eyes and leaned into the caress, kissing Jared’s fingers. Jensen scooted back until he was lying on the bed. Jared stepped out of his jeans and then pulled Jensen’s jeans off.  
He lay down on top of Jensen. His hips thrust his cock against Jensen’s cock. Jensen wasn’t use to being kissed with desire and longing. Jared’s hand moved down his side and around his back, pulling him tighter. His legs spread further apart as Jared kissed down his neck, chest. Wet warm kisses. Hands caressed over his skin. Jensen turned over onto his stomach and wrapped his arms around the pillow. His skin tingled everywhere Jared touched him.  
  
Jared lay beside Jensen. He rubbed his hand down the freckled back. Then he leaned down to kiss and nip at the freckles, following them down to Jensen’s ass. He kissed the firm cheeks. Licked at the indentation at the top of Jensen’s crack. His fingers moved down the crack over the puckered hole to Jensen’s balls. Jared spread Jensen’s legs so he could lick the back of his balls. His tongue moved up to lick across Jensen’s pinkish hole.  
  
It was so different than with Jeff. It was gentle and loving. Jensen froze. He moved from under Jared. “Lie back,” he told Jared. Jensen needed to get control again. This could be nothing more than a quick fuck. Just get Jared off quick and dirty. Jared lied back and Jensen took him into his mouth. Once Jared was hard and moaning, Jensen found the lube in his jeans, gave it to Jared and started to turn onto his stomach.  
  
“I want to see you,” Jared said. Jensen looked at Jared and then settled on his back. Jared squeezed lube onto his fingers. As he stretched Jensen’s hole, Jared took his cock into his mouth, slowly moving up and down. When Jensen’s hips started to thrust, Jared pulled back. He slicked his cock and pushed into Jensen. All the boys with green eyes during college were poor substitutes. The body under him was what he had been looking for.  
  
As Jared thrust inside Jensen, hands moved down his back to grip his ass, pulling him deeper inside. Jensen’s lips kissing and sucking at his neck. He pulled back and looked into green eyes surround by freckles. His hips moved faster as he became mesmerized by those eyes. He held on to Jensen’s body as the pleasure tickled up his spine. Burying his face in Jensen’s neck, his body shook as he felt warm cum poured out of his cock.  
  
The tension left Jensen’s body as he came more from the way Jared looked at him than his cock. He pushed Jared off him and went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he didn’t like what he saw. Emotions he had pushed down, forgot about, were on the surface. He cleaned cum off his stomach and went to get dressed.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Jared asked sitting on the bed.  
  
“Nothing, dude.” Jensen pulled on his jeans.  
  
“Why are you leaving?”  
  
Not looking at Jared, “Don’t make a big deal out of this,” he snapped and instantly was sorry. “You can have the rest of the beer.” Jensen walked out of the room.  
  
Jared felt like wind had been knocked out of him.  
  
TBC  



	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, let’s take a break and talk for a minute.”  
  
Jensen placed fries beside a sandwich on a plate. He put the order in the pickup area and motioned for Jared to follow him out the back door. “There is nothing to talk about.”  
  
“I want to know what happened last night.”  
  
“We fucked and were done. Listen, if you want to snuggle afterwards, ask Katie next time.”  
  
Jared watched Jensen go back into the restaurant. He felt like he that fourteen-year-old boy Jensen easily ignored, just another person who let Jensen fuck him.  
  
“Jensen.”  
  
“What is it?!” He snapped and felt bad when his saw it was Mitzi who spoke to him. “I’m sorry. What do you need?”  
  
“This was supposed to be on a roll.” Mitzi pointed to the sandwich.  
  
Jensen looked at the turkey on white bread. “It’ll take two minutes to make another one,” as he started to take the sandwich apart.  
  
Mitzi laid a hand on his arm, “Is everything okay?”  
  
“Fine,” Jensen smiled at her.  
  
“When I met my Earl, I said I didn’t want get involved with a long haul trucker. He would stop here for a meal and try to sweet talk me into going out with him. Well, I had a lot of good years with him and I always got flowers on my birthday.” Mitzi picked up the plate with the newly made sandwich. “You just might be surprised.”  
  
Jared spent the rest of the day avoiding Jensen as much as possible. When he walked to his car after cashing out, Jensen was waiting for him.  
  
“What do you think about going to my place and ordering a pizza?” Jensen asked. Jared shook his head no. “I’m sorry for the way I acted.”  
  
Jared slammed his car door. “Apology accepted.”  
  
“I didn’t expect….what happened. I don’t want to have this discussion in the parking lot.”  
  
Remembering how Jensen’s body made him feel the pervious night, Jared said, “Fine. I’ll follow you.”  
  
Jensen lived in a small white house that looked bigger on the outside than inside because the furniture was too big for the small rooms. Jensen called for the pizza and handed a Jared a beer.  
  
“You don’t remember me.” Jared asked. Jensen looked surprised at the question. He searched his memory, nothing. “When I was fourteen, I spent a summer with Aunt Samantha and Uncle Jeff. The first time I saw you were when you came into the restaurant. I even went to a few of your baseball games. I was in awe of you.”  
  
Jensen watched as his thumbnail tore at the bottle’s label. “It’s been a long time since anyone has been in awe of me.” Bitterness burned in his throat. That is what being with Jared bought back. A need to be wanted, desired, loved.  
  
“I still am.”  
  
He didn’t want to look at Jared because he knew that look would be there. “Whatever you remember, I’m not that boy anymore.”  
  
“And I’m not fourteen.”  
  
The doorbell broke the tension. Jensen went to pay for the pizza. He sat the box down on the table in front of Jared. “We should clean up before eating.”  
  
Jared followed Jensen into the bathroom. Jensen turned the shower on, and Jared stood still, watching him undress. Then he undressed and stepped into the shower, closing the door behind him. Jensen was facing him under the spray of water. Jared reached for the soap and lathered up his hands. Then Jared rubbed his hands over Jensen’s shoulders, the left one had a scar that ran from the front to the back. Gently Jared ran his fingers over it.  
  
“Ugly, isn’t it?” Jensen looked at him. “Some days I can’t look at it.”  
  
Rinsing the scar, Jared kissed it, feeling the rough skin against his lips. Jensen nuzzled against his neck before turning Jared under the spray. As the warm water fell on Jared’s skin, Jensen poured shampoo on his hair. Jared practically purred as Jensen’s fingers massaged his scrap. Then Jensen gently washed his face, down his chest. Jensen kneeled down in front of him. Jared had to brace himself against the tile wall as Jensen first washed his legs. Then Jensen’s calloused fingers stroked his cock, caressed over his balls. Soapy fingers moved to across his hole. Jared gripped the top of the shower door. Lips and tongue kissed and licked his stomach. He moaned deep in his throat as a warm tongue licked up his cock. Warmth surrounded him. Fingers moved over his hole. Short wet hair slid between his fingers.  
  
Jensen pushed him against the shower doors and stood behind him. Jared didn’t know where the lube came from but he pushed back as he felt one of Jensen’s fingers enter him. His head rested back on Jensen’s shoulder as a second finger entered him. Open mouthed kisses on his neck. The fingers moved in and out of him.  
  
Jensen ran the fingers of his other hand along the indention of Jared’s hipbone. He pulled his fingers out of Jared’s body and lined his cock up with the slippery hole. His fingers gripped Jared’s hips as he pushed inside the tight hole. Once inside he stilled, feeling the tightness around his cock. Feeling Jared’s breathe on his cheek.  
  
Jared begins moving his hips, feeling the hard cock slide inside of him. He moved his head forward to rest on the shower door, spread his legs further apart. Jensen’s cock went deeper inside him, the head hitting his prostate. Cum dripped from his own hard cock. His breath spread up as his hips pushed back against Jensen.  
  
Jensen rested his head against Jared’s back. The nerves along his cock burned with each thrust. His balls felt tight. One hand moved to stroke Jared’s cock. With the other hand, he pulled Jared’s head back by the hair. His tongue pushed into Jared’s mouth. He moaned as his cum shot into Jared’s ass. He kept stroking as Jared’s cum covered his hand.  
  
When Jared woke the next morning, they were laying close to each other in Jensen’s bed. In spite of the window air conditioner, the air felt humid and warm. He looked at the clock and tried to get up without waking Jensen. When he looked back over his shoulder, Jensen was sleepily looking at him.  
  
“I need to go home for clean clothes before work. You still have a half hour before you have to get up.” He kissed Jensen before going to the bathroom for his clothes.  
  
Jared opened the front door to the house. He stuck his head in and listened for any sounds. Aunt Samantha and the boys must still be asleep. Jeff’s car was still there so either he was in the shower or the kitchen. Quietly as he could, Jared walked up the steps two at a time to shower and change for work.  
  
Jeff sat in the living room watching Jared go up the stairs. He took a sip of his coffee. He had an idea where Jared had been all night.  
  
TBC  



	6. Chapter 6

Jared lay on a towel, his head propped up on his palm watching Jensen float on his back in the lake. Actually he was watching Jensen’s cock float on top of the water.  
  
Monday was the one day Morgan’s was closed. They decided to spend their day off at their clearing by the lake. Since Jensen was bringing a cooler with beer, Jared packed a lunch of sandwiches, chips, fruit, and raided his cousins’ cookie stash. He also bought two thick beach towels.  
  
Sometime during the day, their trunks ended up on the rocks. They made love in the shade, napped and had lunch. It was late afternoon and Jared was surprised no one had bothered them. ‘Jensen probably told them there were bears or something,’ Jared smiled and took a drink of beer.  
  
Jensen walked out of the lake. His was pink and had five times the freckles then before. If anyone had told fourteen-year-old Jared that one day Jensen would be his lover, he would have called them crazy. He was in love with Jensen. Who he left in Dallas flashed through his mind. He would deal with that later. Not now.  
  
Smiling, Jensen flopped down on the towel, his head resting on Jared’s bicep. When he reached for the beer, Jared held it out of his reach. “The beer is way over there,” he pointed at the cooler clearly in arm’s reach. “Besides, yours taste better.”  
  
Jared filled his mouth with beer before leaning down to put his mouth on Jensen’s. Their tongues licked at each other’s lips and chins as beer leaked between their mouths.  
  
When they parted to catch their breaths, Jensen said, “A guy I grew up with, Chris is going to be in Lubbock with his band on Sunday. I thought we could drive up after work and, since it’s so far, we could get a hotel room.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jared smiled at him. “It will be good to get away for a while. What kind of music does your friend play?”  
  
“Country. He’s really good.”  
  
Jared hated country. It set his teeth on edge. “I would like to hear some stories about your misspent youth.”  
  
“Chris and I were,” he had never told anyone. Jensen watched his finger rub across Jared’s ribs. “Each other’s first boyfriend in high school. He was a year ahead of me. We played on the baseball team together. One night after a game, we were all over each other. We would go out with girls and then meet at the field later. No one ever knew.”  
  
“What happen?”  
  
“We wanted different things. Chris wanted to be a musician and I wanted to be a baseball player.” Jared noticed the stumble over baseball player. “I wasn’t ready to be open about ….” He looked up at Jared who could tell and understood Jensen still wasn’t ready. “When I had my accident, Chris had already moved to Nashville. He came back to be with me after the surgery, and we had became friends instead of ex-lovers.”  
  
“Then I don’t have anything to worry about,” with a smile.  
  
“No you don’t,” Jensen smiled back. “Chris’ partner, Steve, is in the band too.”  
  
Jared rose up on his elbow. “You’re covered with new freckles.”  
  
Looking at his hands and arms, “Mitzi will call me freckle boy all day tomorrow.” Jensen said.  
  
“I should do a freckle inventory.” Jared leaned over and kissed Jensen’s throat and licked the indention between his collar bones. He kissed down to one nipple. Sucked the tiny nub to hardness before moving to the other one. Using the tip of his tongue, he licked at the freckles scattered across Jensen’s stomach. He moved between Jensen’s legs. “Your cock even has freckles on it.” Jensen softly moaned. Jared scooted down to rest on his stomach. His breath gently blew on the wiry hairs surrounding Jensen’s balls. “Just as I thought, freckled balls.” Jensen pulled his knees up. Jared kissed the inside of one thigh, traced a pattern on the freckles with his tongue. On the other thigh, he caressed his lips across Jensen’s moist skin. When he looked back, Jensen’s cock was hard, leaking pearl drops of cum.  
  
Jensen’s thigh gently nudged his shoulder. Jared shifted to give his own hardening cock some room. Hooking his hand under one knee and as he pushed it back and down, Jensen’s ass spread showing his pinkish brown hole. The ass cheek was covered in freckles. Jared bit at the small brown spots with his lips. He felt Jensen’s fingers pull at his hair. Jensen’s hips moved against his mouth. Jared blew over the hole, grinned as it twitched under his warm breath. Jensen made some sort of noise.  
  
Jared let Jensen’s leg relax. He lazily licked across Jensen’s balls, his tongue pulling each one into his mouth. Gently sucked on them before licking up Jensen’s cock. The bittersweet precum coated his tongue making it easier to move on the thick cock. The thrust of Jensen’s hips pushed the cock into his throat.  
  
Fingers were back pulling at him, pulling him off and onto his back. “Let’s see if you have any new freckles,” as Jensen stroked Jared’s cock. He leaned over and kissed Jared, tongues intertwining. Wet kisses down Jared’s chest. Lubed fingers stretched Jared’s hole as Jensen’s mouth moved on his cock. His tongue circled the slit, licking up the precum. His lips caressed along the veined skin.  
  
Jared’s long legs encircled his hips as he pushed inside him. Tight warmth. Jensen sat up on his knees, his hips pushing his cock deep, his balls brushing against Jared’s ass. He leaned over, a hand on either side of Jared’s head. Moaning as he went deeper, thrusting harder. Jared’s hands running up his chest. “Ahhh!” as Jared squeezed his nipples. Panting as he watched Jared stroked his own cock. The reddish head appearing and disappearing in the fist.  
  
Jared moaned deep in his throat and came. Cum poured over his fist and stomach. Jensen thrust hard and came inside him.  
  
As his breathing slowed, Jensen laid his head on Jared’s chest. He listened to Jared’s heartbeat. His cock softened in Jared but he didn’t pull out. Jared’s hands caressed over his back, lips kissed his forehead and nose.  
  
It was only after they made love that he didn’t think about Jeff would eventually find out in spite of Jared leaving early in the morning to sneak back. Or he still met Jeff every week because he didn’t trust Jared not to leave him.  
  
TBC  



	7. Chapter 7

Jeff was in his office doing paperwork when Jensen laid the weekly timecards on his desk. “See you Tuesday,” Jensen said as he turned to leave.  
  
“A moment of your time.” Jensen stopped and turned around to face Jeff. “Shut the door and have a seat.” Once Jensen settled on the other side of the desk, “You and Jared have become quite the friends. Going to a concert and staying the night in Lubbock. I’m surprised because you two don’t seem to have much in common.”  
  
‘He knows,’ Jensen thought to himself. “Jared and I are just hanging out,” with a shrug. “Besides, we both like beer.” Jensen said with a smile.  
  
Jeff chuckled, “More than a few life-long friendships have started with a beer.” After a pause, “Jared had some problems in Dallas and as soon as things get sorted out, he’ll go back. Just a word to the wise.”  
  
“As long as I’m meeting you every Thursday, it’s none of your business what I do the rest of the time.”  
  
Jeff stared at him with dark eyes Jensen could only read in bed. “Enjoy your concert.”  
  
By the time Jensen parked in front of his house, Jared was waiting for him. Jensen turned on the shower. “We’re running late so no grabby hands. You hear me Jared?”  
  
“No grabby hands,” muffled as Jared was pulled his shirt off over his head.  
  
When the shower door closed, Jared got all grabby hands.  
  
Jensen was tying one shoe. “We’ll barely get there in time to order a beer and something to eat.”  
  
“I’ll explain why we’re so late,” muffled as Jared was pulled a shirt on over his head.  
  
“No! I don’t want you to explain why we’re late.”  
  
They decided to take Jared’s SUV to Lubbock. Jensen put in a Kane CD in the player and turned up the volume. Jared smiled at Jensen singing along and seat dancing.  
  
The club was crowded. They managed to talk a couple of girls into sharing their table near the stage. Jensen sent a note backstage via the waitress. They ordered beer and a couple of appetizers to share with their new friends.  
  
Kane was really very good. Near the end of the set, Chris called Jensen up on stage. He shared the microphone with Steve for ‘Lubbock Texas’. Jensen was having so much fun he looked like a five year old.  
  
After the show, they went backstage and Jared was introduced to Chris and Steve. They ordered hamburgers from the bar and a bottle of bourbon. After Chris told a story of how he and Jensen shot each other with a BB gun because they wanted to know how it felt, Steve turned to Jared and said, “It’s a good thing they’re so pretty.” Chris playfully looked insulted at his partner.  
  
“I’m going to the bathroom and have a good cry.” Jensen said as he stood up. Jared was glad they had decided to spend the night because Jensen wasn’t walking all that straight, and frankly, he wasn’t too sure about himself.  
  
“Where are you from?” Chris asked Jared.  
  
“From Dallas. I’m visiting an aunt and uncle in Stoney End.”  
  
Chris looked at Jared for a few seconds. “I thought you looked familiar.”  
  
Suddenly Jared wasn’t feeling so drunk. “What?”  
  
“We play all over the southwest. A couple of months ago, we played at the MacGill Bar in Dallas for two weeks.”  
  
Jared knew the place. He drove past it many times on his way to dinner. It looked seedy and rundown. The type of place where you don’t want to touch anything.  
  
“I take it the news didn’t get as far as Stoney End.” Chris said. “Whatever happened with….”  
  
Jensen was making his way back to the table. To Jared’s relief, Chris didn’t mention it again.  
  
They found a room in the hotel Chris and Steve was staying in. Jensen was so drunk, Jared helped him undress and he was asleep as soon as he flopped on the bed. Jared turned the air conditioner up and sat at a small table watching Jensen sleep. He should tell Jensen why he was in Stoney End. What he had done in Dallas.  
*****  
Jared was unpacking groceries when Jensen arrived home from work. “Since I had the day off, I decided to make spaghetti with meat sauce and garlic bread for dinner.”  
  
Jensen checked out the bottle of wine. “I’m glad you’re making something we don’t have at Morgan’s.”  
  
“Two people at the store asked if Morgan’s was adding spaghetti to the menu. Go take your shower.”  
  
Jared set the table while spaghetti and sauce cooked. Jensen walked in the kitchen all clean wearing gray shorts and a tank top. He poured them glasses of wine while telling Jared how Herb was a pain in the ass. Jared told Jensen how he spent the day with his young cousins. They ate in an easy silence.  
  
After dinner Jensen draped his legs across Jared’s lap. “I could get use to being a man of leisure.”  
  
Jared watched his hand rub one of Jensen’s legs. “There’s something I need to tell you.”  
  
“Okay.” Jensen felt dread in the pit of his stomach. ‘Here it comes.’  
  
“I’m an orthopedic surgeon in Dallas. In March a popular high school football player was injured in a car wreck. His knee cap was shattered and torn up. I was the surgeon on duty and rushed him into emergency surgery.” Jared finally looked up a Jensen. “There was so much blood and torn tissue. I cut his cruciate ligament by mistake which means the knee is now unstable.” Jensen pulled his legs down and took Jared’s hands in his. “I crippled him. He will only be able to walk with a cane. His family is sueing me and the hospital. They said I ruined their son’s life. I was bought up on charges of malpractice by the medical board.”  
  
“Hey, you were trying to help a young boy. You’re only human and mistakes happen. I don’t doubt you’re a good doctor and did everything you could to save the knee.”  
  
“You don’t understand. I could lose my medical license and everything I’ve worked for.”  
  
“What is happening back in Dallas with all this?”  
  
“My lawyer is handling it. The hospital administer told me to take a sabbatical because he didn’t want me operating until the suit is settled. If the family wins, I’ll be fired and then it becomes a matter of holding on to my license and hopefully, I can work somewhere as a doctor.”  
  
“Or as a waiter.” Jensen smiled.  
  
“The best part of being waiter is I don’t second guess myself. If the order’s wrong, you make another one. Everybody’s fine.”  
  
Jensen kissed Jared. “Since you cooked, I’ll clean up. We veg in front of the tv and have an early night.”  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
TBC  



	8. Chapter 8

“Aunt Samantha called and wants me to come home. Probably needs me to help set up for tomorrow’s barbeque. I’ll meet you at the lake later.” Jared said to Jensen as they walked to their cars.  
  
“No problem. Call me when you can get away.”  
  
Morgan’s was closed for the 4th of July and every year Jeff had a big barbeque for the employees and their families. Jensen always begged off, but Jared insisted he attend and for incentive, they would sneak up to his room for a quickie.  
  
Jared parked and went into the house. “I’m here,” he called out as he walked through the house. He looked in the living room and his breath caught.  
  
“Hi Jared,” smiling as she walked over and kissed him. “I’ve missed you so much,” A she hugged him.  
  
“Genevieve, I can’t believe you’re here.” Jared hugged her back.  
  
She stepped back. “Your Uncle Jeff invited me for the weekend. We, I, wanted to surprise you.”  
  
Jared took her hands in his, “Surprise is an understatement. It’s good to see you.” Looking at his work clothes “Let me take a quick shower. I’ll be right back.”  
  
‘Shit, shit,’ he thought as he went upstairs to shower. He should have spoken to her long before now. Being with Jensen made it easier to ignore she was waiting back in Dallas. Once he was back in Dallas he was going to let her know that it was over. By then he would know what to say. Closing the bedroom door, he called Jensen and told him that he couldn’t meet him because a guest was visiting and he would call him later.  
  
After a family dinner, Jared and Genevieve went out to the back yard to be alone. “How have you been, Jared? I can’t really tell from your e-mails.”  
  
“I’m better.” Jared smiled at her. “Thank you for being so understanding about everything.”  
  
“Jeff said you were working as a waiter at his restaurant. I thought he was teasing me.”  
  
“I needed something to take my mind off the lawsuit and the hospital. I like the people that work there. Being in a less stressful place has taken the edge off.”  
  
Genevieve brushed the hair off his forehead. “You look great. So tanned.” She turned serious, “I wondered if I should come. I was so nervous about how you would react.”  
“I’m glad you did.” He kissed her. All the emotion he felt about her rushed at him. The love he felt for her and shame for how badly he was treating her.  
  
Jared told her about the restaurant. Genevieve caught him up on their friends. It was late when they went in.  
  
Samantha stepped into the hallway when she heard them come in the patio door. “Jeff put your suitcases in the guest room,” she said to Genevieve. “Please understand I have two young boys I would rather not have to explain why you two are sharing a room.”  
  
“Of course. I appreciate you letting me to stay.” Genevieve said.  
  
“Good night then.” Samantha went upstairs.  
  
Jared showed Genevieve to her room and went to his. He needed to think, wanted to talk to Jensen. One he loved deeply, one he loved dearly. And neither one deserved to be hurt. As he changed clothes and brushed his teeth, he wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
When he stepped into his bedroom, in the soft light of the bedside lamp, Genevieve was laying on his bed. Jared swallowed as his eyes moved up her legs to her eyes full of love and desire. Her black hair spread out on the pillow. She sat up and pulled the short white shift over her head and dropped it on the floor.  
  
He loved the beauty of her body. The round breasts with rose colored nipples. The small waist, her hips. She pulled a knee up and he saw the pink slit in the dark hair. Jared stepped out of his boxers, cock hard. She was so warm and wet. Skin and body soft. Kisses filled with passion and love.  
  
Genevieve lay curled with her back against Jared, his arm under her neck. Jared was still a sweet and generous lover, but something had changed. She always felt emotionally close to him. Then she realized what it was. He wasn’t holding her like he always did after they made love, and he didn’t speak to her during like he did before. ‘I shouldn’t have come,” wen through her mind. ‘He didn’t ask me to come.’ Jared must have thought she was asleep because he slowly pulled his arm out from under her. She heard him put on his jeans and when the bedroom door shut, she began to cry.  
  
Jared went down to the family room in the basement and sat in an overstuff chair. What was he thinking? He should have told her after dinner that it was over. Let her go, instead he took her into his bed. He remembered back when his mother caught his father cheating and he vowed that he would never do that. Now he was truly his father’s son. Not only had he been unfaithful to Genevieve, he had also been unfaithful to Jensen.  
  
He opened his cell phone and dialed Jensen’s number.  
  
“Hello.” The sound of the tv in the background.  
  
“Hey.” Jared tried to keep his voice steady. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Watching a movie with The Duke,” worst impression of John Wayne Jared has ever heard.  
  
“Duke’s kicking ass, huh?” Jared thought of how many nights he lay on the couch between Jensen’s legs, head resting on his chest watching westerns on tv until they stumbled off to bed.  
  
“Always.” After a short silence, “Is everything ok? You sound distracted.”  
  
“It’s been a long day. I’m just tired. I called to make sure you were still coming to the barbeque.”  
  
“Anxious for that quickie?” Teasing, lewd.  
  
“Yeah,” Jared laughed. “That’s it.” Jared wanted to tell Jensen how much he loved him. Tell him about Genevieve and what he had done. Wanted to make something right. “I better go to bed. Jeff will probably have me up a dawn to help him. You wouldn’t believe all the food he’s bought.”  
  
“Have a good night.”  
  
“Good night.” Jared closed his cell and went back to bed. He laid awake for hours trying to figure out what to say when he saw Jensen.  
  
Genevieve felt relief as Jared held her in his arms.  
*****  
Jeff had Jared helping him with the barbeque and Genevieve was in the kitchen with Samantha. As people started to arrive, they just walked around the house to the backyard. Jared went inside to wait for Jensen. About five after, Jensen pulled up. Jared opened the front door and waved him in. The second Jensen was in the doorway; Jared pulled him upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
Jensen chuckled at how Jared was acting. He kicked to door closed, his hands moved down to undo Jared’s jeans as he kissed him.  
  
Jared pulled Jensen’s hands away. “I need to talk….” Jensen’s lips were back on his. Tongue pushing against his mouth. “Jensen! Wait!” Jared was breathing heavy. He wanted to give in to Jensen. Jared took a step back but didn’t let go of Jensen’s hands. “I have to tell you something.”  
  
“Ok, what?” The dread was back.  
  
“The person I told you was visiting last night, her name is Genevieve….and she is my fiancée from Dallas.”  
Jensen pulled his hands out of Jared’s. “You’re engaged?”  
  
“I’m sorry. I should have told you about her.”  
  
“Why didn’t you?” Jensen was angry. What was it with these fucking guys and their fucking women?  
  
“Because I don’t think about her when I’m with you. When I told you about Dallas, I know I should have told you about Genevieve. It was a mistake not to. Please try to understand.”  
  
“Do you love her or are you in the closet?”  
  
“I’m bi.” Jared said. “When I came to Stoney End, I didn’t expect to see you, much less fall in love with you. Everything changed after that first night. I realized that I love you.”  
  
“Don’t you dare say that to me?” Jensen pushed Jared away as he tried to kiss him.  
  
Jared placed his hands on the sides of Jensen’s face , “I love and want only you.”  
  
“I should have just fucked you and forgot you.” Anger dripped from each word. Jared looked like he had been slapped and let him go. Jensen walked out of the room, down the stairs and slammed the front door after him.  
  
Jeff was in the kitchen mixing barbeque sauce when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He looked down the hall as Jensen left. Smiling, ‘Well, that’s over with,’ he thought to himself as he went outside.  
  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Genevieve looked at her reflection in the mirror over the bathroom sink. She was exhausted from smiling and pretending to everyone at the barbeque. Staring at herself, she felt like the biggest fool in Texas.  
  
Jared was standing in the middle of the bedroom when she came out of the bathroom with her makeup and toiletries piled in her arms. Without looking at him, she walked over to the bed and dropped everything next to her open suitcase. “I’m leaving in the morning.”  
  
“Evie.”  
  
All the tears she had been struggling with all day burst out like a dam had broken. She sat on the bed. Jared knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his, “I’m so sorry. I should have called you and explained… I’m not doing this right.”  
  
Genevieve wanted this to be hard for Jared. She loved him even if he didn’t love her. Tomorrow or the next day, she would be angry, but now she was just hurt. “What did I do wrong?”  
  
“Nothing! This is all my fault.” Jared’s heart broke for her.  
  
“You’ve fallen in love with someone else.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Is it another man?”  
  
“Yes.” Jared had always been honest with Genevieve. He told her of his bisexuality and the affairs he had with men during college. And he wasn’t going to start lying to her now. “I want you to know that before I came to Stoney End, I was faithful to you.” Genevieve pulled her hands out of his. “This is not about me falling out of love with you and in love with someone else.”  
  
“Then what is it about, Jared?” Genevieve asked. “Is it about better sex? This guy can clearly give you something I can’t.”  
  
“It’s about finding out there’s more to love than sex, it’s touching with your heart and soul as well as your body. Knowing without a doubt this is the person you are supposed to be with.”  
  
*****  
Jensen sat on his back porch in the drinking a beer. He loved being out there during the early morning hours before the heat of the day. Black storm clouds were forming in the distance. His mood matched the grayish black color. He had been on a bender since he got home the day before. When he woke up that morning, the memory of Jared telling him about his fiancée hit him like a punch to the gut. How could he have been so stupid to fall in love with Jared? All of his instincts screamed at him Jared would leave him just like Chris did.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Jensen turned and saw Jared step out of the door. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I told Genevieve about us and she left this morning.”  
  
“Was that after you fucked her?” Jensen said in an angry growl. “You come here to see if you could fuck us both in one day?”  
  
Jared glared at him. “You’re still a bastard who thinks he can walk all over anybody. I hurt a good woman who didn’t deserve it. I came over here because I love you…”  
The beer bottle flew past Jared’s head and shattered against the brick wall behind him.  
  
“SHIT!” The pain moved from Jensen’s shoulder down his arm. “SHIT!” Jensen held his shoulder, feeling the breath knock out of him.  
  
Jared was on his knees in front of Jensen. “Let me look.” He felt along the shoulder with his fingertips. “I think you just twisted it.” He pulled Jensen to his feet. “Putting ice on it will help.”  
  
Jensen sat on a chair at the table. Jared knew his way around the kitchen after being there so much. He found the aspirin and gave Jensen two. Then he filled a baggie with ice, wrapped it in a towel and put it on Jensen’s shoulder.  
  
He could smell Jared he was so close. Could feel Jared’s heat. He was still angry and hurt. His fingers wrapped around Jared’s arm. “Is there anything else you want to tell me about Dallas?”  
  
Jared looked Jensen in the eyes, “No, you know everything.”  
  
The storm had finally moved in. Rain drops loudly pelted the air conditioner. Jared lay on his stomach; fingers gripped the sheet under him. He inhaled every time Jensen thrust into him. Jensen pulled him into the bedroom and stripped him. They always made love face to face, needing to touch and kiss. When Jensen pushed him face down on the bed, Jared knew Jensen was not ready to forgive him.  
  
Jensen’s hands were flat on the bed holding his weight off Jared. Anger and desire mixed as he thrust hard and deep. He wanted Jared to feel the way he felt. Used. A body to be fucked. Tears burned his eyes as he felt his balls tightened. Hands moved to Jared’s shoulders, fingers digging into his skin. Jensen thrust hard and his cum shot into Jared.  
Then Jensen roughly pulled out and lay on the bed. He could tell by Jared’s panting that he was still hard.  
  
Jared moved closer to Jensen. His hand moved across Jensen’s stomach, down to his spent damp cock. He kissed Jensen’s mouth. Then he pulled back enough to feel Jensen’s breath on his lips. His fingers moved down to gently rub across Jensen’s hole. Jensen tensed next to him. He kissed him again and this time Jensen kissed him back. Jared moved on top of Jensen and between his legs. He pulled one of Jensen’s legs around his hips. His hard cock pressed up against Jensen’s balls. Jensen’s mouth opened under his. His hand reached between them to slick Jared’s cock with pre-cum. Jared kissed Jensen’s mouth as he slowly pushed inside him. Jensen’s leg curled tighter. Jared’s body moved over Jensen’s with each thrust.  
*****  
When Jared woke, he couldn’t remember the bad dream. Disorienting dread filled him. He looked over at Jensen sleeping on the other side of the bed. The room felt warm and humid making him thirsty. He slowly got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door, he drank out of the plastic water bottle while the cool air dried the sweat on his stomach. When stopped to take a breath, he looked out the kitchen window. The sky was black. Another storm was moving in. He tried to remember the dream again, but nothing came. After one more long drink, he went back to bed.  
  
Jared lay down on his side facing Jensen. “You love me, but you don’t trust me.” Jensen opened his eyes and looked at him.  
  
  
TBC  



	10. Chapter 10

As soon as he heard the shower turn off, Jensen put his boxers and jeans on. He was anxious to get home. Before he would call Jared and they would talk for awhile, but for the last couple of weeks, Jared came over and they made love. On the drive home, a voice in his head told him it was wrong to go from Jeff to Jared. Taking a shower, washing Jeff off stilled the voice. Being inside Jared made him forget how worthless he felt after being with Jeff.  
  
The bathroom door open and Jeff came out fully dressed. As Jensen watched him walk toward the bed he was sitting on, a look came over Jeff’s face. Jensen felt his blood turn cold. Jeff stopped in front of him. Then Jensen felt his whole body go numb. He cried out and slid off the bed. Tears immediately ran down his cheeks. His teeth clenched in pain. It felt like the pins holding his shoulder together was tearing out of his skin and the bones shifted apart.  
  
Jeff kneeled down beside him and leaned in close to Jensen’s ear. “Stay away from Jared. How do you think he will react when he finds out you’ve been fucking me behind his back? He’s been feeling my cum in your ass.” He slammed the door as he left.  
  
Jensen didn’t know how long he sat on the floor crying in pain. He finally managed to go get some ice. His shoulder was red and swelling around the scar. The cold seem to make it worst. He didn’t dare try to move his arm, the pain was so intense. He picked up his cell phone. His hand shook from pain and fear as he dialed.  
  
Jared pulled into the hotel parking lot and checked the address Jensen had given him over the phone. Jensen was supposed to be in Maryville having dinner with his mother, not an hour in the opposite direction. As Jared got out of his SUV, he remembered that Jensen wanted to come to this hotel the first night they were together. He heart pounded in his chest as he looked for the room.  
  
Jensen was sitting on the bed when Jared pushed the door open. “What happen?” Jared sat down next to him on the bed. His fingers felt along Jensen’s shoulder. He couldn’t feel the bones or pins due to the swelling. Jensen hissed in pain. “I’m taking you to the hospital. Your shoulder needs to be x-rayed.”  
  
“I can’t afford to go to the hospital. I don’t have insurance.”  
  
“I’ll pay for it.”  
  
Jensen shook his head no. “Just help me get home.”  
  
Jared looked around the room, at the bed. “Why are you here?” He noticed a faint smell of cum. “Who were you here with?” Jensen looked at the floor, not answering. “WHO ELSE WAS HERE?” Jared yelled.  
  
“Jeff,” Jensen said softly, too ashamed to look at Jared. He never wanted Jared to find out. To see how low he had sunk. “I’m sleeping with Jeff.”  
  
“Uncle Jeff?” Jared stared at him in disbelief.  
  
Jared stood up and began to pace around the room. “You made me crawl when you found out about Genevieve and this whole time you’ve been fucking my uncle.” Jared fought the tears, he was damned if he let Jensen see how hurt he was. “You goddamn son of a bitch.”  
  
“Don’t act so self righteous.” Jared stopped because Jensen was looking at him. “You were fucking me while you fiancée was waiting in Dallas. The only difference between you and Jeff is Jeff never lied to me about why he was here. It was only fucking. He didn’t act like it was anything more.”  
  
Jared knew Jensen was right. The only difference between him and Jeff was who they lied to.  
  
It was 1 am when Jared walked into his aunt’s house. He threw his doctor license around the small hospital and got Jensen an x-ray without too long a wait. He stayed in the room as Jensen told the local doctor that Jeff had hit him on top of the shoulder with his fist. Fortunately, the pins were not knocked out of place but the surrounding tissue was badly bruised. The local doctor prescribed pain killers and antibiotics with instructions to wear an arm sling to keep the shoulder immobile. They didn’t speak on the drive to Jensen’s house. Jared made sure Jensen was comfortable and left.  
  
As Jared started up the steps to his bedroom he saw the light on in Jeff’s office. Anger replaced exhaustion as he walked to the doorway. Jeff calmly looked up from his desk as Jared appeared in the doorway.  
  
“So Jensen told you. Come in and shut the door.” Jeff took a drink of his bourbon.  
  
“Where is Aunt Samantha? Is she upstairs sleeping? Why I don’t I go and wake her up and tell her what a piece of shit she’s married to?” Anger was a cold knot in his stomach.  
  
Jeff stood up and walked around the desk, stopping close to Jared’s face. “You want to talk about being unfaithful, you go first.” Jared stared at Jeff, the muscles in his cheek twitched. “Before you start counting someone else’s sins, make sure you don’t have any.”  
  
“What are you doing with Jensen? You obviously don’t love him.”  
  
“No I don’t.” Jeff looked at Jared like he was stupid. “For years he acted so high and mighty. Better than everyone else. Then he had his accident.” Jeff smiled, “When he came in wanting a job it was nice to see how the mighty had fallen. The humiliation on his face. Every time I fuck his ass, the pleasure is seeing that humiliation again. Just thinking about it is making me hard.”  
  
Jared shoved Jeff away from him. “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Hatred rose in his throat like bile.  
  
Jeff taunted him. “Come on, if Jensen didn’t like it, he would have stopped fucking me. He got off on it.”  
  
“What is going on here?” Both men looked over to see Samantha standing in the doorway, her face expressionless. “Jeff go upstairs, I want to talk to Jared.”  
  
Jeff gave Jared a smirk. As he passed Samantha, “I want him out of my house.”  
  
Samantha closed the door and turned to face Jared. He could see it in her face. “You know Jeff is screwing around on you,” he said stunned.  
  
“I’m not a fool Jared, don’t treat me like one. It only took two weeks to figure out there was no Small Business Club.”  
  
“My mother left my father because he cheated on her, and you’re letting Jeff to get away with the same shit.”  
  
“You mother left your father because she begged him for another child and that son of bitch got another woman pregnant, twice if I remember right.” Memories of his parents fighting over having another child flashed through his mind, then his mother calling him disloyal when after five years Jared wanted to see his father and half siblings. “Jeff is discreet. I don’t have people lining up around the block to tell me he’s gay. He’s a good father to his sons. He’s a good husband to me. Everything I’ve asked for, he has given me.”  
  
“Do you know he’s sleeping with Jensen?” Samantha nodded her head. “I had to take him to the hospital tonight because Jeff hit him on his bad shoulder.” Samantha faced softened. “That is the type of man you are married to. He disrespects you by cheating. The only reason he is with Jensen is to hurt and humiliate him. I can’t believe how blind you are?” Jared was angry at his aunt’s duplicity. He was angry at himself for thinking that she was another of Jeff’s victims.  
  
“You have no right to sit in judgment of Jeff. I know you’re sleeping with Jensen too. I want you to leave first thing in the morning.” Samantha opened the door. “Take Jensen with you,” she said without turning around. She managed to get to the top of the stairs before the tears rolled down her face. She only thought she believed everything she said to Jared.  
  
Jared stood in Jeff’s office. The sob echoed of the wooden walls. The exhaustion replaced anger. He should have never come to Stoney End.  
*****  
Jensen turned on the grill and fryers. His shoulder hurt in spite of the pain killer he took when he woke up. The arm sling was in the way, he didn’t know how he was going to work around it. Mitzi was in the dining area setting up tables mumbling that Jared was late. Katie flew in the back door. “I’m sorry I’m late. Is Jeff here?”  
  
Mitzi walked into the kitchen. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Jeff called me around ten last night and asked me to come in early. Jared quit.” Katie said as she clocked in. “My boyfriend was over and it took forever for him to leave.” She started to roll clean silverware into napkins. Mitzi sadly looked over at Jensen.  
  
Before the lunch rush started, Tom came back from his break and told Jensen that Jared was out back and wanted to see him. When Jensen walked out the back door, Jared was hugging Mitzi. He waited on the steps until she passed him going back inside.  
  
“How’s the shoulder?” Jared asked. “You should take a couple of days off.”  
  
“Hurt’s like a son of bitch. Listen, thank you for help me. I’ll pay you back for the hospital.”  
  
Jared walked up the steps. “I’m going back to Dallas. Come with me.”  
  
Jensen was so surprised; he couldn’t think or speak for a few seconds. “It’s not a good idea.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because the whole time we were together I was fucking your uncle and you had a fiancée.” Jensen rubbed his hand over his mouth. “Can you think of one time we were honest with each other?”  
  
“We were honest with each other when we made love.” Jared took Jensen’s hand. “Let’s leave all the mistakes and secrets in Stoney End.”  
  
“I don’t know if I can.” Jensen whispered.  
  
Jared took a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket and pushed it into Jensen’s jean pocket. “Here’s my address if you change you mind.” He leaned in and kissed Jensen’s lips. He turned and got into his SUV. As he drove out of Morgan’s parking lot, he refused to look back.  
  
Jensen sat down on the steps. He couldn’t have cried if he wanted to. He loved Jared and knew he would for a long time.  
  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Jared took his time driving back to Dallas. He saw billboards along the interstate for a five-legged cow exhibit. The sun was going down at the horizon when he pulled off at the exit and followed the signs. The exhibit was an old barn that was shut up tight with nobody or cow around. A giant ice cream cone was in front of a small building that was as dark as the barn. He got back into his SUV and headed for the interstate. A truck stop with a small restaurant that was actually open was before the on ramp. Jared pulled in, filled up his tank and went into the restaurant. As he waited for his food, he smiled at how he judged the service. A tired looking waitress put a burger in front of him and walked away without a word. Jared stared at the burger then laid some money on the table and left.  
  
It was mid-morning when he walked into his house. A note from Genevieve lay on the dining room table beside the mail. She asked his friend Jordan to pick up the mail and take care of the house, it was better that way. After a shower, Jared walked through his house. It didn’t feel like his home but someone else’s house. He should try to sleep after driving all night, instead he felt restless. Finally he got dressed and went out.  
  
He was glad to see the small Mexican restaurant, El Porto, was still in business. It had become a favorite with its homemade traditional food. El Porto was in a small non-descript building in a parking lot of a large shopping center. The only way anyone would know it was there was a small sign by the door. A Mexican family of four was eating and a Mexican talk show was on the small TV mounted to the wall. Jared ordered his food to go. Suddenly he didn’t want to be around people. On the way home he brought a case of beer.  
  
The back patio was shady since the sun had moved so Jared sat out by the swimming pool to eat. Even though the pool was covered, there was a faint smell. He hadn’t bothered to tell anyone he was coming home.  
*****  
Jensen was on top of him, moving on his cock. Jared pulled him down for a long wet kiss. The pleasure wrapped around him like warmth. He moaned as Jensen’s lips kissed down his neck. His hips pushed his cock deeper into Jensen. A faint noise in the background. Jared tried to ignore it, pulling Jensen tighter to him.  
  
Jared’s eyes opened. He could still hear the noise. Disorientated he looked around, couldn’t understand why he wasn’t in the clearing by the lake with Jensen. The noise was his cell phone. Mark Sheppard, his lawyer, came up on the ID window. “Hello Mark,” Jared said as he looked at the food papers and empty beer cans scattered around him. His head hurt and his mouth tasted like the dog next door shit in it. The sun was beating down on him. Did he really sleep in the patio chair all night?  
  
“Good Morning Dr. Padalecki,” Mark said in an annoying chipper tone. Jared usually found Mark’s lyrical English accent soothing, but not that morning. “I just heard from the surgical board and they ruled in your favor.”  
  
“What?” Jared stopped looking for a full can of beer.  
  
“After looking at the hospital records, the board determined that you gave the best medical treatment under the circumstances and not liable for malpractice. You still have your license. Expect a phone call from Dallas Memorial welcoming you back. And if they don’t, call me,” Jared could hear the glee in Mark’s voice, “and we’ll sue them.”  
  
Jared walked into his house. Coffee would be better, wait, did he have coffee? “What happened with the suit against the hospital?” Jared looked in a cabinet. No coffee.  
  
“Since you were found not liable the hospital lawyers will ask the suit to be dropped as I will and all the lawyers will have a drink together.”  
  
Jared thought for a moment. “Mark, make the family a token offer of $250,000.00”  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding! Jared, you don’t own that family or that boy a dime.”  
  
“I know. But….just figure out a way so I don’t have to admit any wrong doing.” He didn’t care what the surgical board said, maybe now he could stop feeling guilty.  
  
“Fine, you’re the client.” Mark hung up.  
*****  
Jared fell into a routine. He would go to the hospital to see patients and consult on other doctors’ surgeries, but he wasn’t ready to go back into the operating room. At night he would dream of Jensen. Dreams that were so vivid with pleasure that when he woke up, he wasn’t sure if he was in still in Stoney End or in Dallas. He dialed Jensen’s cell number only to press the end button before the first ring. What if the answer was still no?  
  
It had been a long day and Jared dreaded going home. It was too lonely. He’d take a shower and call Jordan to meet him for dinner. They could find a bar watch the game. After a few beers the house didn’t seem so lonely. Jared turned into his driveway and stopped. He stared in disbelief. Then he stumbled out of his SUV.  
  
“Hey.” The smiled started to fade from Jensen’s lips. He knew it was a mistake to come. “The lady next door to threaten to call the police. I came back here to hide.” His breath was knocked out of him as Jared rushed to hug him. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared just as tight.  
  
Jared breathed in Jensen’s smell. He wasn’t seeing things or finally lost his mind. Jensen was here. Really here. Jared took a step back. He put his hands on either side of Jensen’s face, his thumbs caressed over freckles. “We better get you into the house.” Jensen followed Jared inside. The house didn’t look like a place Jared would live. It was pastel colors with all modern furniture. Then he remembered that Jared had a fiancée and she must have decorated the house. “You want something to drink? Are you hungry?”  
  
“Water would be great.” The house was cool, not stuffy like his house when you first walked in. Jensen stopped in front to the doors that led out to the pool. The water was clear blue. He thought of the clearing by the lake where he and Jared made love, and he went to everyday after work. Being by the lake, he would think about Jared and cursed himself for letting Jared leave without him while telling himself it was the best. It was at the lake he decided to drive to Dallas. He went home and tore his house apart until he found Jared’s address. Packed his car and left without telling anyone. The lake would be the only thing he would miss about Stoney End. “Thanks,” as he took the bottle of water Jared held out to him.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”  
  
Jensen took at long drink. “I was afraid you changed you mind.”  
  
“No.” Jared shook his head. They nervously looked at each other. “Let me show you the rest of the house” Jared walked passed him. Jensen finished the rest of the water and sat the empty bottle on the counter.  
  
The master bedroom was decorated in rich earth tones of rust and brown. A large California bed was unmade. Jensen looked at Jared, “Jeff hasn’t touched me since you left.”  
  
“The past is where it belongs. The only thing that matters is you’re standing in front of me.” Jared put his hands on Jensen’s hips and slowly and gently kissed him. Jensen buried his fingers in Jared’s short hair, pulling him closer. Their lips parted and their tongues caressed against each other. Jared pulled Jensen’s t-shirt over his head and kissed down Jensen’s chest as he kneeled in front on him. He pulled down Jensen’s jeans and underwear. Nuzzled Jensen’s balls and the underside of his cock. Kissed the crease along his hip.  
  
Jensen lightly rested his hand on Jared’s head as warm lips move over his skin. His eyes closed in pleasure as Jared took him into his mouth. Guttural moans as hands squeezed his ass. A finger rubbed his puckered hole. How he had missed Jared touching him. He soon felt his body becoming overwhelmed.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jensen pulled Jared up on his feet and led him to the bed. He pushed Jared down on his back and straddled his thighs. Jensen rubbed Jared’s hard cock as it strained against the fly of his pants. He leaned down and licked the soft cloth tasting precum. The wetter the cloth became, the more he could feel the thick shaft and cock head against his tongue. Jared’s hands touched him everywhere, arms, back, clutching at his hair. Jensen sat up and looked down at Jared, eyes half closed, a small smile on his lips. As he unbuttoned Jared’s shirt, Jensen kissed the exposed skin. Jensen quickly removed Jared’s pants.  
  
Jared reached up and pulled Jensen down next to him. They lay on their sides, Jared’s leg between Jensen’s legs. Jensen curled a leg around Jared’s hip. Their bodies took over from memory. Lips pressed together. Hands touching, caressing, followed by wet kisses. Moans and quiet sighs as Jared moved inside Jensen.  
*****  
The bedroom was bathed in a warm golden light when Jensen opened his eyes. Jared was still asleep with his head lying over Jensen’s heart. Jensen looked out the window at the evening light. Summer would soon be over.  
  
It wasn’t Jared he didn’t trust. That is what he realized at the lake. He didn’t trust himself because being in love scared him. It was messy and intense and shook him to the core. Love was like baseball, once it was gone, it took everything. He used Jeff to push Jared away. When Jared left, it became a self-fulfilling prophecy.  
  
“Your stomach’s growling.” Jared rose up on an elbow and smiled at him. “I’m taking you to the best steakhouse in Dallas.”  
  
Jensen intertwined their fingers, “I love you.”  
  
The End  



End file.
